


Moments en famille

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Avengers Family, Daddy Issues, Dads stony, Deadpool do like Deadpool stuff, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Fights, Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), and some funny stuff, tag is hard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, mais la famille aussi. #StoryOfTheMonth (Septembre)





	

– Non c'est hors de question !

La voix raisonna dans un des immenses salon s de la tour des Avengers. À l’intérieur , Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, plus connus pour être Iron Man et Captain America, faisaient face à un adolescent qui semblait furieux.

– Tu vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec _Dad_?!

Tony, à qui le jeune homme s'était adressé, fit une grimace qui déforma ses traits à travers sa courte barbe.

– Il a été plutôt convainquant ** , ** en fait.

– Tu t'es encore fait manipuler oui.

Agacé ** , ** le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le canapé ** , ** les bras étroitement croisés. Seulement ** , ** Tony ne le voyait pas comme ça.

– Écoute, ça suffit. Déjà, je ne me fais pas manipuler et ensuite on s'inquiète simplement pour ta sécurité.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel alors que Steve s'installait au côté du jeune homme avec un air des plus sérieux.

– Écoute Peter, je sais que tu veux venir avec nous pour nous prouver que tu peux te battre. Mais tu n'as rien besoin de prouver, on le sait. On veut simplement que tu sois en sécurité. Ce qui se passe dans le monde en ce moment, toute cette effervescence de violence envers les… les personnes comme nous, on aimerait simplement que tu en sois préservé.

Le jeune homme fit une moue triste en regardant son père au regard si sincère. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre lui avec ces yeux-là.

Peter savait qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir tous les deux pour veiller sur lui. Là n'était pas le problème pour le jeune homme.

– Et vous ? Qui va vous protéger ?

La gorge du jeune homme se noua quand il finit par réussir à mettre des mots sur son problème. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il avait perdu déjà ses parents biologiques quand il était tout jeune, il ne voulait pas les perdre eux aussi.

Tony ** , ** qui était resté debout ** , ** se rapprocha de son compagnon et posa une main sur son épaule en  regardant le yeux brillant de son fiston.

– On ne sera pas tout seul, tu le sais ? Il y aura du monde pour protéger nos fesses.

Tony tendit les bras vers celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur fils depuis de nombreuses année s . Le jeune homme se leva et sans attendre se cala dans l'étreinte du brun. Steve se leva à son tour et, les surplombant, les encercla de ses grands bras avant d'embrasser le haut du crâne de sa petite araignée. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant qu'une voix retentisse dans la pièce.

– Si je puis me permettre, l'heure avance et je pourrais tenir le jeune Monsieur Parker au courant du déroulement des combats.

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête au plafond comme si l'homme à qui appartenait la voix allait en sortir.

– Tu vois ? En plus tu auras Jarvis avec toi !

[…]

La bataille faisait rage. Comme souvent ** , ** Peter avait été relégué à l'évacuation de la ville. Et comme toujours ** , ** il était baby-sitté. Cette fois c'était Bucky qui avait tiré la courte paille. Bien sûr Peter n'allait pas râler, après tout ** , ** il avait le droit de participer aux batailles des Anvengers ** , ** c'était déjà super classe. En plus, l'évacuation c'était bien, c'était lui que les habitants voyaient et il y avait toujours un ou deux vilains pour qu'ils puissent faire le show.

Seulement pour le coup, c'était plus que un ou deux, le Soldat d'hiver c'était déjà occupé de quatre de leurs ennemis mi-alien mi-robot, mais il s'était retrouvé à s'éloigner de Peter. Bien sûr ** , ** l’araignée n'était plus un enfant, même si ses pères avaient du mal à le voir autrement. Toujours était-il qu'il  avait fait son affaire du premier des alibot (nom copyri ght Perter Parker) et  qu’ il se battait contre le seul restant au x alentour s en faisant signe aux badauds de partir.

– On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une taupe avec ce… C'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Un respirateur ? T'as de l'asthme ?

Encaissant un coup dans l'abdomen Peter arrêta de blaguer et profita qu'il soit assez près pour entoiler sa face robotisée. Profitant d'un court répit, il grimpa sur le dos de l'alibot. Et commença à chercher parmi les tuyaux et autre s fil s lequel arracher pour  que qu'il  cesse de faire chier. Avisant un tube qui semblait plus important que les autres, Peter voulu l'arracher mais une voix le déconcentra.

– Oooooh cette paire de fesse me fait penser à… Non ? Me dites pas que c'est vrai ? LES GARS ! L’araignée est  _ vraiment _ de sortie !

Alors que l'homme se mettait à applaudir, il était déjà trop tard pour l'homme araignée qui avait perdu son avantage  momentané en se faisant envoyer valser comme un fétu de paille. Secouant la tête pour se remettre ** , ** il finit par rouvrir les yeux, toujours allongé sur le sol. La première chose qu'il  vit fut le visage d'un type masqué, qui avait clairement piqué ses idées de costume. Peter  vit clairement un rictus se dessiner sous le masque avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

– Désolé pour ça.

Faisant  fi du corps de Peter toujours au sol, l'homme en rouge fit un bond pour passer par-dessus lui et sortit par la même les deux katanas de son dos. En faisant  un second saut, il s’agrippa au dos de la taupe comme l'avait fait Peter, mais avec moins de classe. Ne tergiversant pas, il croisa ses lames contre la nuque du monstre il le décapita d'un seul coup de son ciseau improvisé. Alors que la tête roulait sur le sol ** , ** le reste de son corps ** , ** lui, resta debout. L'homme en profita donc pour rester a c croché.

– Eh Spidey, tu veux faire un tour sur ma monture ?

Ignorant la question idiote, Spidey se releva d'un bond avant de s’épousseter de la poussière invisible.

– J'aurai très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul. Et puis d'abord tu es qui ?

– Mon nom est Pool, Dead pour les intimes.

Peter jura voir des haussements de sourcil aguicheur malgré le masque de l'autre. En réalité, il en aurait bien ri, mais il était toujours vexé qu'on lui ait piqué son alien, alors il se ret ~~ e ~~ int. Puis ** , ** la mine boudeuse ** , ** il passa à côté de Pool en l'ignorant. Seulement c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela un détail.

– Merde Bucky ! J'arrive tonton !

Lançant une toile au premier point fixe qu'il put trouver dans la direction qu'avait pris e le soldat, mais avant de partir, oubliant sa rancune ** , ** il lança un « Enchanté Wade ! » puis il poursuivit sa route en se balançant de toile en toile.

– Hey les gars ! Vous l'avez entendu ? Il me connaît ! Je crois bien qu'il a vu mon film.

Alors que l'homme sorti de nul disparaissait après avoir touché à sa ceinture, deux hommes bien connu s étaient arrivés. L'un volant ** , ** l'autre courant.

– Peter ? T'es où bon Dieu ?! la voix d e Capitaine America raisonna ** , ** inquiète, tu ne crois pas que cet idiot de Wilson l'a kidnappé hein ?

La voix amplifiée de son amant lui répondit alors qu'il était en vol stationnaire, fouillant les alentours grâce à tou s ses capteurs.

– Wade est fou, mais pas stup – oublie ce que j'allais dire. Ça y est je le vois, il est avec Bucky.

Steve souffla de soulagement et se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée. Il poussa ses capacités au maximum, ne ressentant de toute façon aucune fatigue. Il voulait simplement voir son garçon et ainsi s'assurer de ses propres yeux  qu’ il allait bien. Comme à chaque bataille, ce n'était qu'une fois devant lui  qu’ il se permettait de souffler.

– La confiance règne à ce que je vois.

Steve sourit, il n'avait rien à faire de ce que Peter disait en le voyant arriv er . Il était simplement heureux de le voir entier et il lui fit savoir en le prenant dans ses bras.

– J'ai confiance en toi. Seulement un _idiot_ a fait savoir à un _fou_ que tu étais là.

– Hey ! Je suis pas idiot !

La voix indignée de Tony Stark était encore modifiée par son armure. Avant de continuer sa défense il vérifia les menace s alentour s et sortit de son armure.

– Et puis d'abord, je ne savais pas que c'était un fan fou furieux !

– Oh c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé Deadpool ?

Steve grimaça à l'entente de ce nom. L'homme jurait plus qu'un charretier, et il ne voulait pas que son garçon soit mêlé à cet homme de près ou de loin. De toute façon il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de son fils de traîner avec un type comme Wade Wilson.

– Désolé pour ça, il ne t'a pas embêté ? questionna Steve.

– Oh non, il m'a même aidé, même si je n'en aurai pas eu besoin s'il n'avait pas été là de prime abord.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent oublieux du reste quand une voix les ramena sur terre.

– Si vous avez fini votre réunion familiale on pourrait peu t- être finir le boulot ?

Surpri s , Peter sursauta et lança une toile en direction de la voix. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il percuta, l'homme tentait déjà de se dépêtrer de la toile qui l'empêchait de respirer.

– Désolé Buck !

– T'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude qu'on m'oublie.

Plus loin, juste assez pour n’être ni vu ni entendu, Wadeavait regardé toute la scène et il se mit à ricaner, ça c'était un rude coup pour le capitaine. Il n'avait que faire des affaires du Captain, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le fessier de Spiderman.

– À très vite Spideybutt.

[…]

– Je te dis que c'est bizarre.

– C'est pas bizarre ** , ** c'est un ado !

Steve leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de son amant.

– Tony, ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on ne peut plus considérer Peter comme un ado. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas normal qu'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre aussi longtemps. Il a dit qu'il arrivait pour manger.

Les deux hommes se fixaient dans la cuisine, chacun d'un côté du plan de travail, les pancakes refroidissant entre eux.

Voyant Steve regarder au-dessus de son épaule, Tony s'approcha de son Capitain et posa une main sur son trapèze pour le mass er doucement.

– N'y pense même pas.

Espérant pouvoir lui faire oublier l'idée qu'il savait naître dans l'esprit de son amant, Tony posa ses lèvres sur celle de Steve. Un simple frôlement, un bisou de ceux qui ont eu une longue vie commune. Il recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois. Pendant une minute Steve s'y laissa prendre mais comme si une alarme avait sonné dans son cerveau ** , ** il s'éloigna en vitesse de Tony.

– Jarvis ? Peter a de la visite ?

-…

– Jarvis ?

– …

Tony souffla devant l'entêtement de son amant.

– Cherche pas Steve. Ça fait longtemps que le petit à pirater Jarvis pour qu'il ne réponde plus à ce genre de question s'il ne l'autorise pas d'abord.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche bêtement en regardant son compagnon.

– Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Steve  sortit de la cuisine et s’engagea dans les longs couloirs de leur étage personnel dans la base. D'un pas décidé, n'écoutant plus Tony qui l'appel ait derrière lui, il mit moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Avengers » avant d'arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Peter.

Il poussa la porte la faisant claquer contre le mur, sans doute un peu trop fort.

– Oh mon Dieu !

Steve pivota plus vite que Quicksilver pour ne plus voir ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Quand ils avaient décidé de s'occuper de ce petit gars il n'avait pas signé pour voir ça. Non ** , ** il refusait. Son petit garçon n'entretient pas de relation de ce genre avec… Avec qui d'ailleurs ? Oubliant qu'il ne voulait pas voir ** , ** il se retourna pour apercevoir qui était sous son fils.

Par chance pour Steve, ils avaient eu le temps de couvrir le bas de leur corps, mais il reconnut sans peine le visage marqué de Wade Wilson.

Son petit garçon couchait avec un mercenaire sans foi ni loi.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Alors que les deux amants étaient rouges, de honte pour l'un et d’étouffement pour l'autre, Steve ferma les yeux. Oui, parce qu'ayant peur que Wade dise une connerie, Peter avait placé une main salie de semence sur la bouche ainsi que (par inadvertance)  sur le nez du mercenaire. Cela tout en tenant les poignets du plus âgé contre la tête de lit.

Steve ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de les fixer. Sans doute cherchait-il quoi dire, mais en attendant Peter restait mortifié. Ce fut finalement la voix de Tony **,** réussissant à regarder à l’intérieur en poussant un peu Steve **,** qui sortit tout ce beau monde de ce silence.

– Ça c'est mon garçon.

– Mon dieu…

Peter, surplombant toujours Wade fit tomber sa tête sur la poitrine à la peau imparfaite qu'il aimait tant.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

– Dad, papa ! SORTEZ !

Tony se mit à rire. Il était fier de son garçon. En plus, il irradiait de joie d'avoir la confirmation sur ce qu'il avait deviné. Maintenant ** , ** il se préparait déjà pour expliquer à Steve que « non, il ne faut pas tuer Wade » parce que vu les messages qu'il avait lu, c'était plutôt sérieux et ça dur ait depuis un sacré bout de temps. Oui, Peter  a ha cké Jarvis, mais n'est pas Tony Stark qui veut.

Prenant sur lui pour tirer Steve hors de la pièce,  celui-ci  sembla sortir de son mutisme.

– Tu devrais le laisser respirer. Et Wade, oublie pas qu'il y a une seule personne pour qui je tuerai de mes mains sans scrupule. Et tu es dans son lit alors fait gaffe.

Il se retournant tout en  ignorant le visage surpri s de Tony il reprit :

– Il y a assez de pancakes pour quatre dans la cuisine.

– Merci papy. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'étouffer, et même si j'ai rien contre un peu de BDSM l'étouffement c'est pa-

Étrangement, la voix se tu t dans un gargouillis alors que Steve grinçait des dents sans répondre à la pique.

Steve ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir pour supporter Tony et Wade dans la même pièce, mais pour son fils il ferait un effort.

** [FIN] **

 


End file.
